Don't Get Involved With Me
by weasleygirl31
Summary: Persephone is the daughter of infamous Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov.  Set in Order of the Phenoix. A bit of OC/Fred
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Author's note: I'm baaaackkkk! I know that my last story was very long, however I doubt this one will be as long, but still pretty long. This takes place in the fifth book.

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Prolouge)))

She hated her life. She hated how her waist-length hair curled perfectly around her figure. She hated her figure, even if every other seventeen year old would kill for a body like hers. She hated how her emerald green eyes stuck out to every lovesick boy. She _hated_ how teachers could suspect that she was intelligent and tried to get her to speak up in class. She hated that her best friend knew that she needed her. She really hated the glares that people gave her, for crimes her mother and father committed ages ago.

But, she despised her parents most of all. Both of them. Although, anyone would loath being the child of Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange, could you really blame her?

Bealltrix Lestrange, the one who murdered countless people and tortured tons, including the Longbottoms. And Antonin Dolohov, the one who, too, killed multiple people, including Gideon and Fabian Prewett and tortured many into insanity.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had raised her, which by itself was hell. So, naturally she believed in the Dark Lord's views, along with Narcissa and Lucius's son, Draco Malfoy. As most could guess by now, she hated Draco. He thought quite highly of his "older sister" as he called her up until he was about six, her being eight at that point.

As of last year, the girl starting living with her mother, who made the Malfoy family look like a family full of saints. It became clear that Bellatrix didn't plan to bear a child, and most definitely did not want her.

Persephone stood in front of her full-length mirror. She sighed; today was September first, meaning her seventh year at Hogwarts would soon begin. The only positive thing to school this year was she'd get to leave Bellatrix for an entire ten months, minus Christmas.

She loved summer holidays, but not for the same reason's most did. Persephone loved to lock herself in her small, dark room all day and pretend that no one else existed. Maybe she would write a story about suicide, maybe she'd blare music so loud she couldn't hear herself think. Once and a while she'd write a letter to her best- and only- friend, Sophie.

At Hogwarts, however Persephone would need to attend class and get good marks, listen to people 'whisper' about her parents, and worst- communicate with people. She loved being able to shut herself away, not talk to anyone… except maybe Sophie.

Her and her mother lived in a huge house, hidden to muggles and most wizards even, where wanted Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself was living.

Persephone threw on a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a green Slytherin sweatshirt, along with green converse. Even if she were against muggles, they had some pretty nice shoes…and okay, maybe she liked muggle music too.

She looked at herself one more time in the mirror. Her jet-black hair curled softly at the ends of it neatly. She had thick side bangs straightened, which fell into her right eye, leaving only about half her face completely visible. Her eyes were so bright that even through her thick, dark hair they were vivid. _Why did I have to get my mother's looks?_

Persephone did her best to not look great, but it was hard to do. Before her mother was sent to Azkaban, she was drop dead gorgeous, and Persephone received her good looks.

Pulling her trunk and owl downstairs with her, she trudged down the stairs. She was sure to charm her bedroom so that no one could enter while she wasn't around. She turned seventeen August thirty-first, just the day before, so was quite old for a seventh year.

Silently, she ate breakfast. It seemed like forever until she was apparting to platform 9 ¾. "One more time," she mumbled to herself.

As Persephone hauled her trunk over towards the train, she heard a familiar, chipper voice yell, "Perse!"

(((…)))

Author's note: I know this chapter is short, but it's just the prologue, the second chapter and so on will be longer. Review and tell me how you like the start of this!


	2. Chapter 2 Couldn't be Wrong

Author note: I know a few things are unclear at the moment, but things will be explained either in this chapter or soon. Thanks to my great reviewers: Rita Arabella Black and blubookbutterfly!

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Right where it left off)))

"Perse!"

Sophie ran at me and hugged me tightly around the neck. I uncomfortably hugged her back, glad she moved away faster.

"Hi, Sophie," she replied, restraining herself from asking her not to call her 'Perse'

"How's your summer been?" Persephone will never know how Sophie and are friends.

She's a Ravenclaw, in the same year, and could be considered the happiest person alive. Sophie's hardly ever seen without a smile on her face. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, and was a light red, almost strawberry blond; her eyes a soft chocolate brown.

"All right, you?" Persephone tried desperately not to talk about her own summer. Sophie, of course, knew her parents were Bellatrix and Dolohov, but was one of the few that did.

Most assumed she was fully a Lestrange, since she used her mother's last name. Persephone _never_ wanted to be known as what she was, 'the accident child'. Bellatrix herself had referred to her daughter as that a few times. From eavesdropping on Narcissa and Lucius's conversations, Persephone put it together very young that she wasn't supposed to be born, and God knows why her mother hadn't gave her up, or killed her.

One thing Sophie did not know was how close to the Dark Lord her best friend was every day of the summer. He too was in hiding and as a favor to Bellatrix and her loyalty; he let her and Persephone live in the same house. Persephone shuddered at the thought; it was hardly a kind gesture living with Voldemort every day for three months.

Persephone noticed that Sophie had been talking about her summer while she'd been thinking about her own summer. She just heard the tail end of her friend's speech, so just acted as though she'd been pay attention.

"C'mon, Perse, let's get on the train." Sophie skipped over towards the train, Persephone ambling behind her cheerful friend.

"Please, don't call me that."

"Perse? Why not?"

"Because it's not a good name."

Sophie ignored this completely, saying, "I found an empty compartment, Perse!" Persephone groaned, and walked towards the compartment.

On her way there, she found a boy walking right in front of her. "Oh, yes, please walk right in front of me." She muttered sarcastically, not meaning for him to hear.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, sorry didn't notice that you had a runway to yourself." He smirked at his own joke. Persephone rolled her eyes, and took a step headed for Sophie's compartment.

The tall boy put his hand in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we've ever met." He said, trying to catch her eye.

"Well, then you've made a very bad first impression, haven't you?"

"Oh, have I?" He smirked, as if she was playing hard to get or something. Persephone had no interest in this boy. She remained quite, knowing he'd eventually he would move.

"Perse, c'mon!" Sophie yelled from inside.

"Don't call me that, Sophie!"

The boy took his hand and put it out as if to shake hands. "Well I'm Fred Weasley."

_Weasley….Weasley…why does that name ring a bell…? Did Draco hate one or something? …Nah, he hates everyone. Were they some friend of mum or dad? …hm…_ She thought. _Did one of my parents torture one of them? That might've been likely…._

Without looking at his hand she told him, "Persephone." Careful not to say her last name, incase he was someone who wouldn't want to know.

Then it hit her. "What are your parents name's?" She asked quickly.

He looked at her oddly and then replied, "Arthur and Molly Weasley."

Her eyes grew wide, "As in Molly Prewett?" He nodded, a confused look across his face.

"Fred!" A voice called from down the train.

"One second, George!" Fred yelled back. "Well, See you around, _Perse_." He said with a wink. From the glare that she gave him he quickly added, "ephone…" And with that, Fred Weasley was gone.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Persephone sat down next to the window, across from Sophie. The train jerked forward, and began to move in the direction of Hogwarts.

_Molly Prewett. Now, Persephone put it together. _Her father, Antonin Dolohov was one of the Death Eaters that murdered Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who must've been Molly's brothers…therefore that boy's uncles. _Another person I should stay away from… hm… _She sighed, and continued staring out the window until the train stopped.

Now in their robes, Sophie and Persephone walked to the carriages and rode up to the castle. They parted ways, sitting at their own houses' table.

Persephone first sat by herself, but was soon joined by her dorm mate, Liz. Liz's blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, like always. She sat down next to Persephone. She didn't really want to talk to Liz, but it was better then being attacked by Draco.

"Hey, Persephone."

"Hi, Liz." She responded, fixing her hair so it fell into her eyes again.

"Good holiday?"

"I suppose, you?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah, it was fun." One thing Persephone liked about Liz was how chill she was. She knew Persephone wasn't a social butterfly, but still spoke to her and made her feel like a friend.

"Ha, I'm glad you sat down so Draco couldn't." Persephone confessed. Liz laughed lightly.

"Well, Persephone, I haven't seen you in ages." An icy voice called.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered towards Liz. Draco sat down across from Persephone, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.

"How was your holiday? Mum and Dad really miss having you around." He smirked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure," She replied, with an equally sarcastic tone. "I'm sure your dad misses having a…what did he call me? A disgrace to Pureblood families? Because, you know, I definitely chose to be born to my parents." Lucius never accepted the fact that she was born to two different Pureblood families, especially Bealltrix being married.

"Oh, don't be so…. cold." He replied speaking slowly, his gray eyes filled with coldness.

Persephone ignored him, turning back to Liz. The sorting seemed to drag on forever, and finally the feast began. Draco seemed busy talking to his two goons to aggravate Persephone any longer. Soon, her and Liz returned to the Slytherin common room. As always, it had a dark, ominous glow to it. Most students were hanging around the common room, but Persephone darted straight to her dorm room, which she was pleased to see, she was the first girl back.

She took her bed farthest away from the door, and up against a brick wall, which she'd slept in the past six years. She unpacked in silence, grateful for the peace. Soon, the rest of the girls joined her in the room. Persephone got dressed for bed early, and laid down soon. She wasn't really asleep, but made it appear so.

"Ugh, filthy mudblood." She heard a girl, Anna tell another girl.

The word echoed in Persephone's mind. She herself used it like any other word. She grew up taught that muggle's were filth, as anyone would who grew up in the Malfoy's household and she seemed to believe it. However, something always seemed to question her. Why…? Why were they so different?

Of course, she just tried to stay strong to all her family's beliefs and just forget about the question's lurking in the back of her mind. If all of them thought it, it couldn't be wrong…. could it?

(((….)))

Author's note: I know, I'm sure not all questions are answered, and they're not supposed to be. But, I hope you liked it still (:


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Get Involved With Me

Author's note: Thanks Rita Arabella Black and BluebookButterfly for the lovely reviews :D I notice that a lot of people have viewed this story, but not reviewed. I would love, love, LOVE it if I got a few more reviews!

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Morning, the next week)))

Persephone's eyes fluttered open to see a completely empty dorm room. "Oh, crap!" She knew that that meant she was late to her lesson. Late to her first lesson of the year, _Perfect, just perfect. _

She threw her Slytherin robes on, not caring her tie was simply slung around her neck, and her robes were a tad lopsided. She ran a brush through her hair quickly, letting in drop in her face as usual.

Glancing at her schedule, she ran towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. When she walked in, a tiny lady in all pick stood before a silent class.

"Hmm…Miss-?"

"Persephone." She recited, not wanting to use her last name in a room half full of Gryffindors.

"Persephone-?"

"Lestrange." She said, through gritted teeth. And with that, came the stares. All the Gryffindor's looked at her like she was a bomb that would go off at any moment.

"Well, Ms. Lestrange," Umbridge said in a fake-sweet voice, "I will give you a warning for now, but do not be tardy again." Persephone nodded.

Looking around, Persephone didn't see any seats open…or at least any next to any Slytherin's. "Um, Professor, there aren't any seats open."

"Why, there's one next to Mr. Weasley." She pointed to the tall redhead Persephone had spoken with on the train.

Persephone sighed audibly, but sat next to the boy. "What, you don't have a Gryffindor friend to bother instead?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry, love, I do. He's just sick…one too many Puking Pastilles…" The boy muttered. _What was his name again? Frankie? No, no…. Fred? Yeah, that was it. He was the one whose uncles were murdered by my father… _

"You're Persephone, right?"

Persephone took out a quill, and began jotting notes down on a piece of parchment, completely ignoring Fred.

"What, did I say something?"

_Why was he still talking to me? He heard I was a Lestrange… _

"Aw, c'mon, don't ignore me. I'm not that thick." He said stubbornly.

"Listen," Persephone's words were sharp and quick, "You don't want to get involved with me." She flickered her hair back into her face, since it'd gone behind her ears when she looked up at Fred.

They both took notes in silence for a long while. Umbridge was going on about how this class would be. She also stated that the ministry had the wizarding world under control, and the 'a certain dark wizard' was not back. _Ha, yeah, and Fred's _not_ staring at me like a lost puppy either. _

The bell finally rang, dismissing them all to their next class. Persephone quickly grabbed her books, and shuffled off towards the Dungeons for Potions.

"Hey, Perse, wait!"

She spun around and shot Fred a death glare. "Don't call me that. And I told you, don't get involved with me." Her voice kinder and now a whisper she added, "You'll only get hurt."

Persephone had witnessed many friends of Death Eater's, not of pureblood, blood traitors or simply 'unworthy', being killed, get the dementor's kiss or be tortured into madness. She had seen her own friend be crucio-ed into madness by Lucius while they were only in third year.

This girl, Eve was a Hufflepuff and a half-blood. Her parent's were auror's, and at the time, Persephone's views weren't very exact. This girl was nice to her, and that's all that mattered at the time. Lucius, however didn't approve, and well….

She shrugged thoughts of Eve away. All this was a big reason she though herself against muggle-borns and muggles… She couldn't let herself be responsible. Not again.

She strutted away from Fred, jumping the trick stair on her way to Potions. She plopped down next to Liz in the last row. "Thanks for waking me up!"

"Sorry, I thought you'd wake up." Liz told her, a bit of annoyance shining in her hazel eyes.

"Whatever…" Persephone muttered as Snape strode into the room. Immediately he told them about how incredibly difficult this class would be and blah…. blah…blah…

(((After the last class of the day)))

Persephone took a deep breath as she walked out of the Divination room, finally bring freed from the mass amounts of perfume. She had a feeling that this year would be another boring year of Divination. Persephone had honestly wanted to take Muggle Studies, she knew literally nothing about muggles or how they lived, having grown up in a prejudice Pureblood family. However, she knew she'd never live it down, so took a simple subject instead. _Divination… yay? _

She ambled across the castle, to the Slytherin common room. She dumped her books on her bed upstairs, and soon left the common room. She found her way outside, happy that the fall air wasn't chilling quite yet, and without a cloak she stayed comfortably warm.

She noticed a big group of people- maybe thirty people on brooms flying on the Quidditch pitch. As she walked closer, she saw that The Slytherin Quidditch try-outs were going on. She had nothing better to do, so she climbed up the stairs and sat down in the bleachers to watch.

Persephone knew how to play Quidditch since a young age, but didn't want the pressure and attention that being on the house team. She was a decent player, but doubted she'd ever make the team. It looked like a lot of young Slytherin's were out on the pitch today, but there were a fair amount of older students too. She noticed Draco's blond head swoop around the pitch. Persephone figured he was trying out for seeker, since he was searching around the pitch…. _If he's not trying for seeker, he's one bad chaser_. She thought, smiling to herself.

She watched Draco find the snitch two times in an hour, a decent seeker. He also stumbled a few times and seemed to get distracted. Persephone knew even if he weren't the best player, he would definitely get the spot, because of his father's power. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

Ever since he was young, Draco got _everything _and _anything_ he wanted. Persephone felt as if Lucius just had never-ending supplies of money and power, which the Malfoy family probably did. Of course, Persephone realized by the time she was about six or seven that while his son got everything, Lucius didn't count her as someone like a daughter; she did _not_ get the same treatment as Draco.

Persephone didn't usually get direct _punishment _from Lucius, but he slipped things in. Draco would get a brand new broom, while Persephone got Lucius's worn, old one. While he'd compliment Draco, he would just stare blankly at Persephone. Of course, there were times, when Persephone nudged a toe out of line, that Lucius would directly say something to her, or yell at her. She didn't want to think about those times spent at Malfoy Manor.

The sun began to set, so Persephone headed back to the Slytherin common room to find it was time for dinner. She trudged to the Great Hall next, and ate dinner in silence since Liz was gabbing with Taylor, another girl in their dorm, the whole time. She noticed Sophie at the Ravenclaw table, talking with three girls and two boys. She smirked at her friend, she was so outgoing. _Sometimes I wish I were like her… I could be if I didn't have the name and reputation 'Lestrange' hanging over my head… _

She soon finished and without bothering to start the few bits of homework assigned, she went to bed, ready to start the day over again he next morning.

(((…)))


	4. Chapter 4 Just The Way She Liked It

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I'm really busy with school right now. Thanks to Boot's 'N Opal's and blubookbutterfly for the lovely reviews : )

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Transfiguration three weeks later- late September-ish)))

Persephone sat in the third row next to Sophie during Trasfiguration, twirling her hair between her fingers. Sophie's left hand was scratching furiously on her parchment, writing everything Professor McGonagall was saying down. Perephone was lazily jotting a few notes down, trying to not get elbowed by Sophie.

McGonagall was going on about anamagi. _That'd be so cool…. _She thought, wishing she could be an animagus. _To turn into an animal at will…jeez that'd be awesome… _She let her mind roam, ignoring the rest of the lesson until the bell pulled her out of her fantasy world.

"By Perse!" Sophie yelled, collecting her books and rushing off to her next class.

"Don't call me that!"

Sophie didn't respond.

Persephone rolled her eyes, and ambled downstairs to the dungeons. Potions was with the Hufflepuff's, which was always a good laugh. Snape made fun of them all mercilessly, and Persephone had to admit that it was a good laugh for the Slytherins. She plopped down at an empty chair in the back of the room, and got out a piece of parchment and quill, following the chalkboard's orders.

No one sat down next to her, so she got to sit alone for this class. _Fine by me… _Snape swept into the room, his long black cape brushing behind him dramatically. _Oh, Snapey… _He was always so over dramatic about _everything_, it drove Persephone along with everyone else crazy.

Persephone sensed that there was something up with Snape. He was at about half the Death Eaters meetings, or at least the ones that were held at Malfoy Manor, the house where she lived over the summer or ones that she (and occasionally Draco too) eavesdropped on.

She had to agree with her mother on him; he wasn't as trustable as the Dark Lord thought him to be. That could, however just be the Lestrange in her.

Snape droned on about Amortentia, which we might be making 'if we could handle it'. Soon the class period was over, and she made her way to Ancient Runes, which was with the Ravenclaws, but Sophie didn't have it.

At the end of class she snatched all her books, and left the classroom. It was the last class of the day, and was planning to dump her books in her dorm and soon after head to dinner. Ancient Runes was across the castle from the dungeons, so Persephone had a long walk.

"Perse!" A voice squeaked at her.

She groaned but asked, "What, Sophie?"

She found her best friend sprinting up to her, and with a huge grin practically yelled, "Roger Davies just asked me out!"

Persephone smiled lightly, "Good for him- I mean you too."

Sophie smiled again, "Eeeek! I can't believe it!"

_I can… _Persephone thought, not letting it show on her face. Sophie hadn't gone two weeks without being asked out. She was the love interest of Ravenclaw really. However, she was completely oblivious to that fact, which was fine with Persephone. Every now and again she'd get a snog with some mysterious boy, but never had a _boyfriend _for more then about two or three weeks. She didn't need some guy to drag her down like that.

Persephone smiled back to Sophie, "Awesome."

The two girls hurried through the castle, and Sophie turned left towards the Ravenclaw tower while Persephone took stairs down to get her to the dungeons.

"Basilisk." Persephone shouted to the brick, which slide open, letting her walk into the grim common room. _Dark, creepy and green… the definition of 'Slytherin'. _

She wandered up the stairs to her dorm room, and found just Liz in the room. She was also putting her books away. Persephone didn't say anything, but headed to her own bed far by the wall. She took her books and plopped them on top of the Hogwarts trunk at the foot of her bed.

Perephone picked up her hand mirror, and flattened out her curly mess of hair. Her side bangs were straightened. However and fell right over her eyes, just like always.

Liz smiled at her, "You look great, y'know."

Persephone gritted her teeth, "Thanks."

Persephone _despised _the way she looked. Everyone always told her how beautiful she looked. It wasn't that she didn't like looking pretty or anything. It was how much she resembled her mother. She had received Bellatrix's looks. Her mother was exceptionally gorgeous when she was younger, before being put in Azkaban and well, losing her mind. And, of course, Persephone received those looks.

All the Death Eaters would tell her that she looked like her mother, how she should be so proud of her mother, and feel lucky that she looked like her too. Narcissa once stated it might be the only thing that got her through life some day…

No one wanted to look like the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, not even her daughter. She also got her grandmother's extremely bright, emerald eyes. They stuck out behind her near black hair…. Perfectly… She whished she wasn't so…so…perfect! Anyone would die for her looks…. Or at least until they noticed how much they looked like the Dark Lord's right hand woman. Persephone was stuck with her great looks, which would be a constant reminder of her mother, to Persephone and the rest of the world.

Tell her she looked great was the worst thing someone could say.

Persephone noticed she had about an hour until dinner, so sat herself on her bed against the wall and opened up a book to read. Liz left down to the common room, leaving Persephone to herself.

Alexis and Anna, two other girls from her dorm walked in, gossiping and laughing when they walked in. Persephone looked up at them and rolled her eyes.

Alexis was nothing more then a slut. She was the classic 'popular' girl. She was tall, skinny, and had waist length, perfectly straight blond hair. Boys were all over her- all the time. Her father was Selwyn, the Death Eater. When they were younger, she'd be at Malfoy Manor for Death Eater's meetings, but neither her nor Persephone remembered those times well. Alexis was always dating someone, and would occasionally not be in her bed at night, _hmm, wonder where she ever is? _Persephone thought sarcastically.

Anna, the other girl was almost worse if possible. Alexis might sleep with a bunch of guys, but Anna was down right mean. She would go out of her way to bother or hurt people. If someone she didn't like, perhaps Persephone, fancied someone, Anna would make it her job to have him the girl, or go out with him herself. She turned people against others, humiliated people and made fun of them to their face. She wasn't someone to mess with.

Taylor, the fifth girl in their dorm came in, too, to put her schoolbooks away. She wasn't near as bad as Alexis or Anna, but she was no Liz. Taylor wasn't mean, or boy-crazy but she was just…annoying. Clingy and nagging kind of girl she was.

Persephone shrugged them all off, and soon went off to dinner. She ate in silence like usual. She saw so many people laughing, shouting and having a good time with friends. She shook her head at them all… it seemed like such a weird thing to her. She was alone, and that's just the way she like it.

(((….)))

Author's note: So, this story will be eight to ten chapters long all together. Hope you all liked this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5 I Left an Ugly Scar for Love

Author note: Just fyi, I post chapters a lot faster when I get reviews… : )

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Next week- morning)

_Holy crap! Where did it go? Where's my locket?_ Persephone franticly searched through the parchment, ink and everything else on her nightstand. Finally, she found the small silver locket she was looking for.

The thin, fragile chain held the precious locket. It was in the shape of an oval, and engraved in the middle was the words: "Hate leaves ugly scars, love leaves beautiful ones." Persephone gently latched it around her neck, and wrapped her fingers around it, closing her eyes. _Oh, Eve… _

This locket once belonged to her friend, Eve, the girl whom Lucius had crucioed four short years ago. Persephone remembered it all too well…

_"Persephone Lestrange get OUT OF THE WAY- NOW!" Lucius screamed, shoving a thirteen-year old Persephone to he ground, and pointing his wand at the girl he threatened into the corner. _

_ Eve made a break for it, and attempted to run past Lucius, but only made it to the middle of the large living room. "Crucio!" Lucius shouted at her._

_ "AHHHHHH!" The girl shrieked, also falling to the ground. There was a large thump when she hit the cold, wood floor. The necklace she'd been wearing skidded across the floor, unnoticed by Lucius. "Please…please…l-leave me be-AHHHH!" she continued, as Lucius pointed his wand at her. _

_ "Stop it! Stop it, Lucius!" Persephone cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please! She didn't do anything!" _

_ He turned to her. "Are you crying? For this-this… _dirt_!"_

_ "She-is-not- dirt!" Persephone screamed, whipping away her tears. _

_ Lucius inched towards the girl he'd taken care of for now twelve years, and slapped her across the face. Persephone tried to not cry in pain, so held in her many tears._

_ "CRUCIO!" Lucius cried again, letting Eve scream bloody-murder on his floor, as he just smirked. _

_ "P-p-please…. s-stop-p…" Eve muttered, so shaken she could hardly speak. _

_ "Get out of my house!" Lucius yelled at her. _

_ She stumbled up, but the first time she tripped and fell by Lucius's feet. "Get- out." He whispered, the silence of the room haunting. _

_ Eve rushed out, her mind almost leaving her. She fell back down every few steps. _

_ "Eve!" Persephone shouted, running to help her friend. _

_ "How _dare_ you! Crucio!" Lucius sent the cure flying at both girls, who screamed in pain. He let it off of Persephone, but kept going on Eve, forcing Persephone to watch. _

_ "I-I…" Eve stammered, before passing out. _

_ "You can deal with her, but she needs to go _out of the house._" _

_ Persephone helped get a hold of Eve's family, and soon said goodbye to her. She was taken to St. Mungo's, while Persephone would soon have to face the Mafoy's. _

_ She wandered back to the living room and saw something shining on the ground. A delicate necklace that read "Hate leaves ugly scars, while love leaves beautiful ones." Engraved on it. She smiled sadly; this was Eve's. She gingerly opened it, but there was nothing inside of it. She threw it around her neck, and dropped it under her shirt. _

_ A tear fell down her face as she whispered, "I left quite an ugly scar for love…. I'm so, so sorry Eve…." _

The scene rung threw Persephone's head… she whished her and Eve were never friends. Eve was an amazing person, who went out of her way to help everyone and anyone. She didn't deserve the fate that Persephone gave her- not in Persephone nor anyone else's onion's.

Persephone sighed, hoping to shove away her thoughts of Eve. She grabbed some parchment and ink and slowly walked to the library. It was always nice and lonely in the library early on a Sunday morning, just the was Persephone liked it.

She immediately headed to the restricted center (She had gotten a note from Snape allowing her) and found a table. She picked up a book that she read off and on in the library, but never bothered to check out. She found where she'd left off. _Only one-hundred pages to go… fifty… thirty… twenty…eight…two…the end… Of course, a happy ending. The girl's life-long dream comes true, the boy and girl meet again and fall in love, the enemy is killed, and everyone is fine and dandy. _

Persephone sighed. Why stories always end happily was beside her. In truth, there were no happy endings. _If only there were such things… but really, life sucks…and dreams definitely don't come true… _She thought, closing the book and returning it to the proper shelf.

She stood up, and slowly headed towards the door. Adrian Pucey, a fellow seventh year Slytherin, was standing against the doorframe of the library. "Hey, Persephone."

"Hi…" She replied, a bit confused. He'd never spoken to her much before.

She continued walking down the hallway, but stopped when she heard fast footsteps approaching her. "Hey, would you wanna go out some time?" Adrian asked, his dark brown eyes uneasy.

_Uh…. What? I don't even know you…. Well…. He _is_ kinda attractive... _She thought, looking at him. "Sure," She told him, with a small smile. _Let's just hope he's a good kisser… _

He grinned from ear to ear, "Awesome… maybe wanna go to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great." _I was more hoping for a dark, deserted hallway…but… y'know… _She thought, still smiling.

((((Arithmancy)))

Persephone shuffled into class the next Monday. She sat, like always in the last row. The other Slytherin's filed in, none sitting next to Persephone. Soon the Gryffindor's walked in too, and to her surprise Fred Weasley sat next to her.

"Fred, over here." His twin motioned him to sit over to where he was.

"One second, George."

"So, you're going out with Adrian Pucey now?" He asked her, still standing.

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, really?" Fred said his blue eyes seemed to see right through her.

"So what if I am?" Persephone told him, trying to look as bold as he did.  
>"So, you hardly know him. Why are you even dating him?"<p>

Persephone stayed silent for a long moment. She herself did not know. She hardly knew him- but he wasn't rude or cold, like many Slytherin boys. Why not?

But- why did Fred care? She hardly knew Fred either; why should he care about Persephone's love life?

"You don't know me at all." She finally responded.

Fred leaned in towards her until his face was only an inch from hers. He whispered in her ear, "Then let me."

"Weasley, sit down." Professor Vector said, walking out of her room.

Fred stood up to sit back next to George, but Vector then yelled, "Where you are now, Weasley."

"Damn it…." He muttered, sitting down next to Persephone.

The two sat in silence the rest of class, Persephone lazily taking notes, Fred not even bothering to.

When they were dismissed, Persephone hurried out of the room, so Fred had no chance of speaking to her at all.

"What the hell was that about?" George asked Fred, meeting him in the hallway.

He shrugged, "Nothing." George raised an eyebrow, but Fred just said, "It was nothing!"

(((….)))


	6. Chapter 6 Damn Gryffindor

Author's note: Thanks to Boots'N'Opals, what would be a good name and hpfan32 for the lovely reviews! Guess what guys? I am now typing this ON MY NEW MAC! Whoo!

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Hogsmead)))

"So, team's doing well?" Persephone asked awkwardly.

Adrian shrugged casually, "Pretty good, not as great as some years, but whaddya expect with Malfoy as a seeker…. And I think we're doing better then Gryffindor and that's all that _really_ matters, eh?" He said, laughing. Persephone forced a laugh, even though he wasn't funny.

He wasn't much of anything. Except boring. Persephone couldn't find much wrong with him, just how plain he was. Adrian was the chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and that's really all he wanted to talk about. He wasn't very funny (though he did think he was) and he didn't seem to have that much interest in Persephone.

Persephone noticed Sophie and her boyfriend, Roger Davies snogging on a bench outside the Three Broomsticks. She also noticed Fred Weasley holding a tall black girl's hand suddenly stop walking and kiss her lovingly. She sighed.

"Hm?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

Adrian nodded. "So…."

It took al her will power not to get up and leave him. This was the most silent date she'd ever been on…. And she'd been on dates where it was _only_ snogging.

Persephone looked at the clock. _Two… maybe I could say I have a lot of homework… that'd work. So, I would need to get back to the castle soon…. Although that might not work, he'd figure out I was making up excuses. Nah, he's an idiot. OH! I could say I was meeting someone to study with. Yes! Meeting them at three! Then I can leave soon, and he won't suspect a thing. Awesome. _

She pretended to look upset, "Aw, Adrian I probably need to get back to the castle."

His eyes grew sad, "Why?"

"I'm meeting a friend to study at three."

"Well, it doesn't take an hour to get there from here…" He mumbled.

"Oh, I know." She winked and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the restaurant. _He's a git, but he's an attractive git and I am _so_ getting something out of this hell of a date. _

(((Half an hour later)))

"Don't-don't you have to be somewhere soon…?" Adrian muttered, his hands around Persephone's waist, barely taking his lips off of hers.

"That can wait…" She told him, putting her hand on his face and smirking.

"Thank God." He grinned, locking lips with her again.

(((The Friday after that)))

"A little birdie told me that you and Adrian Pucey took over a nice little broom closet?" Sophie asked, giggling.

Persephone rolled her eyes and pushed her dark hair back into her face. "So what if I did? And who told you that?"

"So it's true!"

"I never said it wasn't." She said, hardly any emotion behind her words. She didn't care about Adrian, but hell, he could snog.

Sophie giggled again, and starting singing, "Perse and Adrian sitting a closet K-I-S-S-"

"Sophie!" Persephone screamed. "Could you _not _shout that in the hallway?" The two girls were on their way to the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match.

"Hm?" She replied innocently, as if shouting that in the middle of the hallways was a completely normal and sane thing to do.

Persephone rolled her eyes again.

"Y'know, you ought to wear your hair back more, you have such pretty eyes." Sophie stated, like any best friend would.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Sophie looked at her, "Really!"

"Whatever…"

Persephone reached the Slytherin end of the seats, so left Sophie and joined Liz, who happened to be sitting with Taylor. They were both dressed in all green for the game. Persephone had a Slytherin sweatshirt on, along with a plain green t-shirt and jeans.

"Mind if I sit here?" Persephone asked Liz.

"Yeah, go ahead." Liz said, turning back around to talk to Taylor.

Persephone sighed, but didn't really mind not talking to anyone. The game started soon, and within the first minute, Slytherin had scored twice on Hufflepuff.

"What losers!" Taylor laughed.

Liz laughed, and Persephone did half-heartily too.

She watched Adrian zoom around the pitch, passing the quaffle every now and then, but mostly when he had it he sped to the Hufflepuff's goal and scored himself. _Attention hog, much? _

Draco was wondering aimlessly around, desperately trying to find the tiny golden snitch. Slytherin scored five more times in the next ten minutes; poor Hufflepuff hadn't made one goal yet. By the time the game had been going half an hour Slytherin led 120-0. _Oh….Hufflepuff…. _

The Slytherin team started to get arrogant and Hufflepuff scored once on them, but their guard turned back on and Hufflepuff was being destroyed. Finally, Draco caught the snitch and ended the misery. Slytherin won by a landslide, but that wasn't to anyone's surprise at all. Before the big crowds started, Persephone slipped out and back to the Slytherin common room before anyone else.

She sat down by the fire and just stared at it. There were a few first years talking and a fourth year bent over a pile of books, but other then that there was no one else. The fire crackled and danced on the wood. Persephone sighed. _What am I doing with myself? _ _I have one friend, and I hardly talk to her… I sorta hate my boyfriend and I can't stop thinking about that damn Gryffindor. _

(((Halloween)))

Persephone took her fork and pushed her food around her plate, ignoring Liz and Taylor's plans for tonight's party. A few Professors decided to have a "Halloween party" where students could come and dress up, it'd be the regular feast plus dancing and- Persephone was not looking forward to it. She agreed to go with Adrian.

Next thing she knew, Sophie had plopped down beside her was talking rapidly, "Do you have your costume for tonight? I'm going as an angel, Roger suggested it," She giggled. "What're you wearing?"

"I haven't thought much about it," Persephone told her friend honestly.

Sophie's jaw dropped, "what? Why not? Oh my _gosh!_ We need to get you an epic costume! Something that Adrian will like," she added, winking.

Persephone groaned, "That's not funny, Sophie."

She laughed, "Yes it is; plus it's true."

Persephone rolled her eyes and began pushing her food around her plate again.

"C'mon, lets go through something together, it'll be fun." She winked and dragged Persephone out of the Great Hall to who knows where.

Later that night, Persephone stared at herself in her mirror. She was alone in her dorm, contemplating if she should really go or not. She was wearing uncomfortably tight black pants and an emerald green camisole. She also had a sparkling black cape on and a witch hat to match. Persephone also was wearing very thick eye makeup, which made her eyes seem to glow.

Sophie had put Persephone's hair up in a ponytail that brought all her hair off her face, but Persephone had taken it out and let it fall into her eyes again.

Sophie thought it might be ironic if she dressed up how muggles did on Halloween. _Clever…._

"Well," She stood up, "guess I better get going…." She wasn't looking forward to spending all night with Adrian. She left the room, her cape annoyingly sweeping behind her.

The first thing that happened when she got to the Great Hall was Sophie ran up to her and yelled, "No! no! Put your hair up!"

Persephone groaned, but obeyed her. She let her bangs still fall into her eyes however. "There. That's as much hair as I'll put up."

"Fine. You look nice."

"Thanks, you too." She responded. Sophie's hair lightly curled at the end and she was dressed in all white, with a halo and wings. If it hadn't been for the other ridiculous costumes, she would've looked insane.

"Persephone!"

_No…. _"Hi, Adrian!"

"Hey. You look nice," He said, looking up and down at her.

She cleared her throat and told him he did too.

They eat with Sophie and Roger, while they talked and they sat in silence. People began to move towards the dance floor, and Adrian grabbed Persephone by the hand and as if no question, they began to dance.

Persephone would've been having a fairly good time, until a slow song came on, and all the couples started slow dancing. "I'm gonna go get a drink…" Persephone mumbled.

"I'll come with-"

"I'd rather go alone." She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

She walked quickly to a table that had drinks on it. She leaned up against the wall and saw that hardly anyone was around. Almost everyone was dancing, and there were a few groups of girls sitting at a table talking.

"Well, you look a tad lonely."

"Look, I don't care- Fred?"

"Yes, love?" He smirked, leaning against the wall next to Persephone.

"Don't call me that. Don't you have a date to dance with?"

"Well, Perse, a man can only dance with one woman for so long."

"Don't call me that either."

"Why are you so… tough?" He asked, as he looked at her like a lovesick teenage boy.

She stood up straight and looked him in the eye, "You don't know me, don't act like you do. And also, it'd be nice if you didn't stare at me like that. And if you must talk to me, talk to my face, not my body." She said firmly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Perse." She glared at him. "You're a lot prettier when you smile, y'know."

"Oh, don't start with m-"

She didn't know what'd happened until he was backing away from her, looking guilty but pleased with himself.

"Wh-Persephone…"

She turned around, "Adrian! No I didn't- He came at me- I-"

He shook his head, "Don't try with me, Persephone. I'm the only one who saw you for what you really are…not just for what your family is, or-or your looks. I thought-" He sighed, "I hope you know we're over now…. " His eyes filled with sadness. "You little bitch…." He muttered before walking out the Great Hall.

She turned back to Fred, who was looking worried. "I should hate you…"

"Do you?"

She shook her head. "Thanks for that," she whispered, kissing his cheek. She looked at him closely. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "What are you dressed as?"

"George, of course." Fred said with a laugh.

(((…)))

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I lost power for a long time since there was a huge storm/tornado in my town. Hope you liked this chapter, I did : )


	7. Chapter 7 Sick of It All

Author's note: Thanks to BluebookButterfly and Boots 'N Opals for the reviews. You guys rock : )

Just a bit of a warning, this chapter gets a bit… dark and towards the 'M' rating later on, for language and implied sex. Nothing in the present, just talked about the past. I won't spoil anything.

Enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter

(((Mid November)))

Persephone walked down the hall, lugging three heavy books and parchment along with her. She had had to bring her Potions, Divination and Ancient Runes books with her today. The Slytherin's double period of Ancient Runes finally ended and she was on her way back to the dungeons to put all her books away.

_This weekend will be fun… _She thought sarcastically. Snape had given them all a three-page essay to write, Trelawney gave them another one page essay, and Babbling had given Persephone a two-page essay for not paying attention. She sighed. In addition, she hadn't yet done her homework from Herbology or Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She was just walking, when the next thing she knew was she was being pulled into a dark hallway by strong arms. She dropped all her books when he kissed her, but she didn't care. She paid no mind to all the parchment and books covering the floor now. Her mind was wrapped around the boy snogging her.

"Fred, you scared me…" She muttered.

He looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "We haven't spoken since Halloween…."

"Oh, right…" Persephone mumbled awkwardly, backing away from him a little bit and leaning against the wall.

He moved closer to her, his arms on the wall on either side of her. "Why not?" She shrugged. "I missed you, Perse."

She opened her mouth to tell him to not call her that, but he kissed her before she could say a word. "I-" _No, don't tell him you missed him…. that'll make it seem like you like him! But I do…. No. No I do not. Persephone Lestrange you do _not_ fancy Fred Weasley. At all…maybe just a little… _

She could feel him smiling against her lips, and for some strange reason that made her want to smile too. _Wait one minute- _"Fred…. stop…"

He took his lips off hers, but kept his left arm around her waist and his right hand behind her neck. "What?"

Persephone took his arms off of her, "If anyone saw you-"

" Who bloody cares, Perse? Just 'cause you're a Lestrange- doesn't mean you're like your mum." Fred's blue eyes were twinkling at her.

She looked at her feet. "You don't know me, Fred."

Taking her face in her hands he told Persephone, "Then let me," and kissed her gently.

"No Fred- you shouldn't…. you shouldn't get involved with me… You'll only get hurt…" Persephone told him, thinking of Eve.

"You'll have to let people get involved with you some day, Perse… you just…. Have to."

(((A few weeks later, so early December)))

Fred and Persephone had sneaked in a few more snogs from time to time, but neither would say they were dating- they'd never been on a date; unless you counted snogging in some dark hallways or closets a date.

Persephone was sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast, far away from anyone like usual. She noticed Davies and Sophie sitting next to each other, their foreheads against each other, whispering about God-knows-what. Persephone sighed and rolled her eyes. _Couples…. _

Owls soon came flying down, and Persephone was very surprised to see an owl drop her a letter. Her mother never wrote her. She opened it.

_Persephone, _

_I don't know what you were planning on doing for Christmas, but the Dark Lord has requested you be here. You will get here as soon as possible on your break. You'll be staying her the entire time, no objections. _

_ -Bellatrix_

_Wow, mum…. No 'love mum' or anything…. just her first name. Well what was I expecting? She's always hated me… not like she ever wanted me to be born…. _

_ Great, now I get to spend Christmas with a bunch of Death Eaters. Hooray! …Ugh… I wonder what the Dark Lord wants with me… _

Liz walked by and told Persephone, "C'mon, time for Transfiguration."

Persephone dragged herself up and slowly ambled to Transfiguration. She knew a shortcut through a hallway no one took. It led her right behind the Transfiguration classroom, so she could walk fairly slowly.

To her great surprise, Fred was standing in the hallway. "Fred- how do you- I've never seen anyone use this hallway!"

He shrugged, "Well, hon, It's me," he bragged, smirking. She noticed how every time he smiled, his mouth was tilted and his eyes seemed a lighter shade of blue then normal.

She shook her head, and kept walking, faster then before. 

"Aw, don't run away, Perse."

"Please stop calling me that." Persephone whispered, not looking back at him.

"Why?"

She turned around quickly, and he almost ran into him. "None of your business why. Just- stop!" She yelled, running away from him, fighting off tears.

"Wh-what'd I do now?" Fred muttered angrily to himself, chasing after Persephone.

"Persephone!" He noticed her slam a door shut to an unused classroom. He carefully opened the door to see her sitting against the closest wall, hugging her knees and crying.

"Perse- what…what did I say?"

"Please…please stop calling me that…."

"Wh-" He started to ask, but stopped.

She shook her head. "If you really wanna know…. S-sit down…" She motioned for him to sit down next to her, and wiped her eyes continuously, fighting off more tears.

She took a deep, unsteady breath. She reached under her shirt and took out Eve's locket. She unlatched it and handed it to Fred. "Open it."

He seemed to be reading the quote on it, and opened it to see a picture of Persephone and Eve. "Who's that…?"

"Eve…. She…. well…. it's sorta a long story…"

"I've got all the time in the world."

Persephone told him he story of Eve… how she was her only friend, and how Lucius tortured her into madness.

"Now she's- she's at St. Mungo's…. but she doesn't remember a thing…"

Fred nodded, and put an arm around her. "She- she used to call me Perse… I always hated the name, but I-I let her call me it… cause she was the world to me…"

Fred took the locket, and put it back around Persephone's neck. "Hey… don't cry, Perse… ephone," he whipped away her tears, praying she would stop crying. Fred hated it when girls cried…. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

"It's not like it was your fault that happened to her."

Persephone nodded, "But it- it was! I shouldn't have ever been her friend… I didn't deserve it!"

"Don't say that…"

"You don't understand, Fred! You don't…. you won't ever understand…"

"Try me."

She looked at him. "You along with everyone else seem to think there's nothing to me. You know that Eve was my only real friend? How about that after she was tortured all I thought about was suicide? Or that maybe, just maybe I still think that would be the best thing to do. It'd be so simple. Just two words and a wand point at me. No one would miss me. Hell, my mum would throw a party! I bet no one would even notice if I disappeared one day. I bet that no one would care if by some chance someone did notice I was gone."

"Persephone, stop."

"Or you know what else no one gets? That because I have to be so friggen good looking that every guy wants to sleep with me. Y'know guys have come up to me and asked directly to have sex with them. I've been used so many times, I'm SICK of all these damn guys. You included! Like you don't just wanna get me in bed. I've fallen for that before! They take the sweet guy route. Act like they care. Act like they love me. That they see past my looks. HA! No guy will ever see me as anything more… no one will ever see me as a person… well guess what…. I-I am a person, Fred! And I friken do have feelings! Everyone seems to have forgotten that! Well I do love people, and I do hurt inside when I see everyone stare at me- whether it's some lovesick guy or some scared first year. I'M FRIKEN SICK OF IT ALL!

She stood up and ran away from him. She wasn't sure where she was going, but it wasn't to class. She ran for a long time and reached a dead end. She simply sat down again.

Persephone had stopped crying now; she didn't have any tears left. She was glad to see Fred hadn't followed her. She never wanted to see him again. _Why did I just tell him all that? I just… I just poured my heart out to him… It wasn't to him… it was all to myself… r-right?_

(((Hogwarts Express)))

Persephone took a compartment to herself and stared out the window. She was having trouble avoiding Fred completely. He'd no doubt told people about what she had told him, and she didn't want to face them or Fred. She kept more to herself then usual.

She was staring out the window when the doors slide open.

"Well, Persephone you ready? You must be thrilled, I'll admit even I'm exited for you."

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

He smirked at her and leaned up against the door, "You really don't know?"

"Wasn't that obvious?"

"Wow, even my father told me. Did Bellatrix really not tell you? Well, I guess you're in for a big surprise then."

She stood up next to him, "What?"

"Well, if you really wanna know…."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I would hate to ruin the surprise…."

"Oh, spit it out you little ferret."

"Well, Persephone, you're getting the Dark Mark, my dear."

(((…)))

Author's note: BUM BUM BUMMMMMM!


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Christmas?

Author's note: Thanks VARockstar, Boots'Nopals and bluebookbutterfly for the reviews :D I'd like to make a note: I didn't realize until recently that I've said that Perse (yes, I call her that) turned seventeen right before her seventh year. Basically, I'm an idiot; she is eighteen. She turned _eighteen _right before her seventh year. Sorry about that.

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((The house Persephone stayed in over the summer)))

"Back to hell…." Persephone mumbled, as she stared at the wall that she knew would bring her into the mansion where Voldemort and the majority of Death Eaters were staying.

She took out her wand and whispered, "_Morsemordre _Lestrange," at the brick wall, which would make a small dark mark mimicking the ones Death Eaters sent in the sky inside the mansion. She added her last name to tell who was at the door.

A door a foot high appeared, and she heard Pettigrew's voice squeak, "Wand?"

Persephone handed her wand to him through the door. She hated not having it in her hand, even though she was perfectly a where that she'd get it back, she felt defenseless without it.

A door grew to the normal size of a door, meaning that the invisible dome had enclosed Persephone so that it was purely a wall to anyone who looked at it. She stepped through the door, and saw the familiar mansion.

There was a long, dark hall that led straight to the "dinning hall" which was more of a meeting room for Death Eaters. Persephone had never been in it. There were a few dim lights, but Persephone could still hardly see all the way down the hall. There were doors on either side of the hallway, but Persephone didn't know what was in them- nor did she want to.

There was a long spiral staircase on her left, which led to four more floors. She'd only stepped foot on the second floor, where her room was. Persephone was unaware of where any other Death Eater's bedrooms were, or what else haunted the mansion. She didn't mind not knowing.

"My wand," Persephone demanded, holding herself high.

Pettigrew obeyed the young witch, and quickly gave her back her wand. Persephone gripped it tightly. There was a strand of wood that stuck farther out then the rest of it, simply wrapping around the wand from bottom to top. There was also a vine like strand that also wrapped around the thin wans. Persephone remembered clearly that it was twelve and a half inches long, Hawthorn with unicorn hair for a core.

"The most important Death Eaters- including your mother and father are in the dinning hall, Ms." Pettigrew mumbled. The other daughters of Death eaters were referred to as 'Ms. Parkinson' or 'Ms. Selwyn' but not her. Since both her parents were of different Pureblood, Death Eater family's, they were unaware of which name to address her as. Most just referred to her as 'Ms.' Persephone rolled her eyes.

Persephone ignored him completely, and strode up the spiral staircase. Her fingers traced the railing, catching the small layer of dust on it. Her bedroom was the third door to the right of the hallway. She opened the door, and her room was just as she left it.

The room was small, just big enough for a bed, a desk and one window. She, technically, wasn't 'allowed' to have a window, but Persephone was able to enchant it so that she could see the muggle town around the mansion, but like the rest of it, anyone else could not see it. She had a full-length mirror on the wall behind her door, next to a dresser. The room had a dark glow to it, but she was fine wit that.

Persephone sat down on her bed and looked around. She liked this room much better then her bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Mostly because it was at the Malfoy's. But also, in this mansion there were so many people and rooms no one would bother her. She could become lost with herself, shut away all day and night.

She reached towards her pillow, and grabbed the book under it. Inside, she kept pictures of her and Eve. Her favorite was on the first page. It was herself and Eve, a few months before she was tortured. They were standing outside Hogwarts, by the black lake, the castle in the distance. The two girls were smiling and laughing. _I'm such a terrible person… _

The door cracked open, and she threw the book back under her pillow quickly.

"What was that?" Draco laughed.

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"Calm down, _Lestrange-Dolohov_."

"Did you just use both my-" she sighed, "Why are you in here?"

"I can't talk to my big sister?" Draco smirked.

"Get to the point."

"It's boring here, and you're at least interesting."

"Seriously, why're you here?"

"Why do you think I'm always up to something?" Draco asked, as if he was offended, which Persephone knew he wasn't, and even if he were she wouldn't have cared.

"Because you are."

Draco leaned against the wall.

"Draco, get out."

"Alright, fine. I guess I won't tell you what the Dark Lord's plans are for Christmas… pity…" He closed the door roughly behind him as he left.

"Screw him." Persephone muttered.

(((Christmas afternoon)))

Midafternoon, Persephone heard a knock on her door and groaned. _Can't people leave me alone? _

"Come in."

To her surprise, her mother walked into her room, carrying a box. "Persephone."

"Mother…" Persephone mumbled, confused to her mother's presence.

"I have something for you…" Persephone just nodded, as Bellatrix sat on her bed next to her. "Tonight, you'll be coming to the dinner with the most important Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord."

Persephone nodded. "And after, you'll be getting something very special." She was smiling at her daughter. "It will be a great honor for you and me… and your father." She added through gritted teeth.

"What's happenin-"

"You'll find out tonight." She said urgently. "But, this dress is for you. It was mine a long time ago."

_This is so weird…._ Persephone thought. This was by far the most motherly Bellatrix had been to her. Never had she gotten anything special from her, or had much of a civil conversation. It was odd for them both.

"Thanks… mum…."

Bellatrix nodded and stood up. "Come to the dinning hall at six. Don't be late." She turned and left the room.

"Well, that was odd…." Persephone muttered under her breath. She opened the box. Inside was a pretty emerald green dress.

Later that night, she put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was simple. It fell just above her knees, and had a thick band beneath her breasts. The sleeves went straight across her body, not touching her shoulders and clung to her arm until they ended half way down her arms.

Persephone kept her hair down, letting her bangs fall into her face as always. Her hair curled at the ends softly, the rest staying straight. She took her bangs in her hand and held them back for a minute. She looked beautiful. "Should I- nah…" She decided, dropping her hair back in front of her face.

She put on small black heels and proceeded down to the dinning hall. She'd never been in there, and wasn't extremely exited to spend the night with terrifying Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself.

The door was open and so she walked in. The room was very long, lit by candlelight. A large table was in the room, sitting about thirty-five. In the corner there was a door that was shut. _ I wonder where that leads to…. _There was nothing to indicate that it was a Christmas dinner. The lights were dimmed, and there was nothing festive what so ever.

Half the table was full, half open seats. She was shown to her seat, which was in between her mother and father. Death Eaters were sitting by family, so Persephone was in between the Lestrange's and Dolohov's.

Soon all the Death Eater families in the Dark Lord's inner circle were sitting in the dark dinning hall. Voldemort was the last to enter the room, and everyone stood up when he entered. He sat down and simultaneously the Death Eaters and their children sat down. Persephone noticed classmates of hers around the room. Draco was of course there, along with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Alexis Selwyn, Graham Montage and Millicent Bulstrode.

Dinner began, and Persephone ate silently. Various Death Eaters and or children of them were talking, but Persephone avoided it that night at all costs. She knew it would turn awkward and uncomfortable. Dinner seemed to take forever, but it finally ended.

Voldemort stood up, and everyone was silent. "My followers, tonight was truly…. Lovely." He said coolly. "You may go. Happy Christmas," he said as if it pained him to even pretend to be happy. "And, Persephone, if you'd be kind enough to stay."

She froze in her seat and watched everyone else leave. _Was Draco right? Am I really getting the Dark Mark? No-no I can't be. _

Once everyone had left Voldemort ambled towards Persephone. She stood up and bowed her head to him. "What does My Lord wish of me?"

He smiled, "Ah, young Persephone. You will be quite honored tonight. Tonight, you will receive the highest honor any daughter or son of my follower could want. Tonight, I shall give you the Dark Mark- and you'll be one of mine."

She felt a shiver run down her spine, "My Lord- I'm still in school and-"

"I'm very aware of that. You are very powerful, and are of age, correct?" Persephone nodded. "Well, perfect then. Follow me."

He led Persephone to the door she'd noticed earlier that evening. He swiftly opened the door, and walked in, Persephone closely following. The door slammed shut behind her. The room was darker then the dinning hall, and was much smaller. It was about the size of her room, but empty. It was just a lonely, dark room.

"It's more…privet here." Voldemort hissed. "Give me your left arm."

Persephone obeyed, and held out her left arm. He touched his wand gently to her forearm, and an electric pain shot through her. Persephone felt nothing but the pain; all other senses seemed to disappear. All she knew was the pain. It shot across her entire body, making her wish for death. And suddenly, it all stopped.

(((The next morning)))

Persephone's eyes fluttered open and she noticed she was lying on top of her bed, still wearing what she had on the night before. She lazily sat up, and took of her shoes. She felt a small pain in her left forearm, and glanced at it. _The Dark Mark._

Persephone sighed. "I guess it was bound to happen one day… I need to get out…"

She stood up and put jeans and a T-shirt on. Realizing she'd need to cover her new tattoo, she added a sweatshirt to her outfit. She snuck downstairs easily, since no one was ever lurking around except Pettigrew.

"M-Ms!" He squeaked from behind her as she reached the door.

_Dammit… _"What?"

"Wh-where are you going? The Da-Dark Lord wishes for everyone to stay h-here!"

"Well then it'll be our secret then, Peter, won't it?" Persephone whispered, turning around to leave.

She stepped out and breathed the fresh cold air in. A barn owl swooped down by her as she began to walk away. She noticed it as Sophie's owl.

"You clever bird…"

She took the letter off of the small owl and opened it.

_Dear Persephone,_

_ How was your Christmas? Mine was rubbish. Davies sent me a letter breaking up with me and I got it on Christmas Eve. Bloody git he is. Why'd I ever date him? _

_ Well, I hope things are better for you then they are for me. Hope to see you soon, Perse!_

_-Sophie_

_Honestly, Sophie. _Persephone thought. _Your love life is the least of my worries. _

(((….)))

Author's note: I know, this chapter isn't one of my best, but I had a real hard time writing this one. The characters were difficult, the place and the overall plot of it were hard for me. Sorry.

Please review!

I also made a picture of Persephone's wand, so if anyone wants to see it tell me in a review and I could put it as my profile picture or something.


	9. Chapter 9 You're one of them

Author's note: Thanks to: Boots'N'Opals, LeoDaLion and bluebookbutterfly for the great reviews! By the way, I have a new One-shot up called "The Quite Girl".

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Train back to Hogwarts)))

Persephone sat up against the window in a compartment with Sophie. Her hair was down in her face as always. She was wearing a tight long sleeved shirt and a sweatshirt, praying no one would see her Dark Mark. She shuddered at the thought. _Her_ Dark Mark. She had a Dark Mark now. She was one of them now…

Persephone hadn't told anyone, not even Sophie. She knew that if she told anyone rumors would start and soon enough everyone would know. She couldn't risk telling _anyone._

"Persephone are you listening?"

"What?" She snapped out of it. She was lost in her own thoughts and hadn't noticed that Sophie was talking to her. "Um… yeah, yeah I was listening.

"Then what was I talking about?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Er…."

Sophie sighed. "I was saying that Davies is being a git! He's an ungrateful, self-centered-" Persephone soon stopped listening to her again. This is always how it is when Sophie and a guy break up. She all of a sudden hates them. Persephone had better things to think about then Sophie's love life.

The train soon enough stopped, and they were at Hogwarts. The two girls split, each going to their own common room. While Persephone was walking towards the stairs to the dungeons she hear a voice calling, "Persephone!"

She turned around and saw none other the Fred Weasley walking up to her. She glared at him; _why'd he have to draw so much attention?_

"What?" She hissed at him.

Fred looked surprised at her, but ignored her tone, "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Great." She told him, hoping he wouldn't catch the sarcasm.

"Good." _Idiot… _"Well I think we should meet in that hallway again tonight-" Persephone stopped listening and watched as Draco strutted past the two of them curiously.

"I gotta go." Persephone said, quickly turning around.

"Tonight at nine!" Fred called down the stairs.

Persephone was crossing her fingers that Draco hadn't heard him. She reached the entrance to the common room, and saw the familiar room. She tried to walk straight to her room, but Draco stopped her.

"Hello, Persephone. I haven't seen you since Christmas." He said coolly.

"Goodbye, Draco." She attempted to walk past him, but he was quick and was able to step in front of her.

"So, how was Christmas night after dinner for you?" Draco asked, knowingly.

Persephone glared at him, "Don't Draco."

She caught him off guard and was able to walk past him. She walked quickly towards her dorm but Draco called back at her, "What did Weasel-bee want with you?"

She told her self to be calm. She turned around back to him, "I suggest you don't get involved with me and my personal business."

He was left staring at her, as she left to her dorm.

(((Later that night)))

Persephone was in debate whether she should or shouldn't go meet Fred. She knew that he probably just wanted a snog… but it could get her mind off of things. She took her sweatshirt off, and hung it on the edge of her bed.

She lay across her bed. _It can't do any harm, can it? That's not true, you're hurting him. No, no I'm not. He's Fred Weasley, he doesn't get hurt. Well, this'll be the last time I do it. _

When it was five to nine, Persephone snuck out of the common room and down the halls to where they'd met before. Fred was waiting there, leaning up against a wall.

She walked very slowly towards him, and tugged on her left sleeve careful her Dark Mark was hidden. He looked up and grinned at her. "Well there you are."

"Yeah, and there you are."

He smirked, and she tugged at her left sleeve again. _I shouldn't of come… what if he sees the Mark? _She noticed he was glancing at her sleeve now.

"What?" She said, putting her arm behind her back.

He chuckled, and took two steps towards her so that they were only inches apart now. "Nothing," He whispered, putting his right hand on her hip. "Y'know, you're really short."

_Leave it to Fred to make a friken height joke right now. _"I am not! I'm five, four!"

"That's short, love."

Persephone took his hand off her hip and taking a step back said, "Don't call me that."

Surprised, he asked her, "Well why not? Aren't I your boyfriend?"

Persephone's eyes grew large, "What? No! What would make you think that? We've never even been on a date, Fred!"

"Well," He stepped towards her again, and gently placed his hands around her hips, "I'd count this," He leaned in close to her and kissed her.

She didn't know what it was about him that made her want to wrap her arms around him or to kiss back, but something about Fred pulled her in and she couldn't get out.

She felt one of his hands slide down off of her hip, and she thought she felt his hand reach into her back pocket, but she was to busy knotting her fingers through his hair to even think twice about it. Persephone brought her hand back down onto his chest. Fred must've seen a glimpse of her arm because he stopped kissing her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Persephone! Wh-What is that-?" She tried to pull her arm away from him, but he was far too strong. She squirmed and fought, but he wouldn't let go. He pushed her sleeve farther up and examined the Dark Mark. Fred looked at her, and Persephone couldn't read his expression.

"Fred, I didn-"

"Persephone, how could you-? I didn't think- you said you weren't…." His blue eyes glistened with sadness and she thought she saw anger behind them too.

"Fred, I didn't have a choice!"

"Oh, of course you didn't," he scowled at her.

"Fred, I didn't! He trapped me alone and didn't tell me what was happening- I-I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late! And the Dark Lord-"

"The Dark Lord? See, you're one of them."

This silenced her. It seemed to just hit her. She was a Death Eater. And for reasons beyond her, she cared that Fred was upset about this. "No! No I am not!" She fought.

Fred laughed cruelly, "Don't lie to yourself. You're no better then any Death Eater!"

He began to walk past her, but she quickly grabbed his hand. They both glanced at their hands, and Fred tried to pull his hand away, but she only let him pull her closer. "Fred… you have to understand… I didn't _want_ this-this… thing!"

Fred stood back and forced his hand away from hers. Shaking his head he said, "I-I thought you were different…" He stared at her his eyes like daggers right through her body, "I really did…"

"Fred-!" _Why do I care? He's just another blood-traitor… No, Persephone…. You know he's not… _She stepped closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips, hoping he'd understand all she couldn't put into words.

He pushed her off of him, and ran off towards where Persephone believed the Gryffindor common room to be. She simply stood there and watched him leave. _Go! Chase after him! _Her mind was yelling at her. But, she couldn't move… Her feet seemed to be stuck to the ground and she was frozen. She'd managed to lose yet another person.

(((Saturday afternoon two weeks later- mid April)))

It was the weekend, and Persephone was sitting alone on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, leaning up against a tree staring at the huge castle. Even though she hardly ever saw Fred before, she felt much more alone lately. It was nice to know that one person… they car- they almost cared for her. But it didn't matter anymore; he was gone.

Not to mention, a few days ago she received a letter from St. Mungo's about Eve.

She was dead.

For the first time in years, Persephone sat down and cried for hours. Eve's mind was so harmed from the Cruciatus Curse all those years ago, and unknown to Persephone, Eve's mind was becoming more and more confused because of the level of torture she was put under. She had to be killed they had said.

Persephone refused to go to her funeral. It was her fault she was dead…. If Lucius hadn't seen her at Malfoy Manor… Eve-Eve would be alive right now.

Persephone kept the letter in her back pocket and took it out again, skimming it over still not wanting to believe it. She couldn't take it, guilt poured over her every time she read the words written on the parchment. She closed her eyes tightly, not letting herself cry anymore.

She gasped a gust of wind blew it out of her hands. She raced to grab it, and saw there were two pieces of parchment flying around. She caught them both.

The second one was a handwritten note that was crumpled and folded. It was a short note. "_Be my girlfriend? –Fred_" Persephone's jaw dropped. "But he- he never said- how'd this get in my pocket?" Persephone immediately began running towards the castle, hoping to be able to find him. She didn't care if they'd hadn't spoken in what seemed like ages, and he was pissed at her. She was going to find him.

She ran all the way to the castle, but once she reached the Great Hall she found mass chaos. Fireworks were going off everyone, kids were screaming in delight and Umbridge was running around chasing two redheads on brooms. Persephone quickly realized they were Fred and George.

"FRED!" She screamed, not caring about the looks a few students were giving her. He looked towards George, and then motioned his head off to the side. He sped past and into a less crowded hallway while George set off even more fireworks, probably to distract Umbridge.

He landed on the ground and stepped off his broom, "What?" He said unpleasantly.

Realizing she had no idea what she wanted to tell him, she simply handed him the note. He read it, rolled his eyes and crumpled it in his hand. "What about it?"

"I just- I- Yeah…."

Persephone couldn't read his expression as he stared at her. "Persephone, I-…. I want to just pull you into my arms and kiss you…. but, it's too late. I gave you that note months ago." He shook his head; "Me and George, we're leaving Hogwarts for good and-" He stopped suddenly. "Besides…. We'll never work out, and we both know it." Before Persephone could react, Fred mounted his broom and flew up, towards his twin.

She blinked away tears, "Fine! Leave me! Leave me just like everyone else!" She tried to keep calm as she rushed to the dungeons. _I need to stop getting involved with people… _

(((….)))

Author's note: GUYS IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER D: I've been super busy and haven't gotten around to writing. So sorry again!

Review(:


End file.
